Wonderland's Reign
by crystal-rose-20
Summary: Tarrant Hightopp was not the only member of the Hightopp clan to survive that dreadful day there was another find out what happens when Alice returns to wonderland with the one girl she has always wished was her sister. Alice/Oc Tarrant/Oc
1. Prologue

Wonderland's Reign

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters but I do own Reign, Erom, and Valiant my own OC's

Summery: Tarrant Hightopp was not the only member of the Hightopp clan to survive that dreadful day there was another find out what happens when Alice returns to wonderland with the one girl she has always wished was her sister.

Prologue:

It was a day of celebration in Ipalm that day everyone who was anyone in all of underland was here. For today was the day to celebrate the birth of one so precious to all of the Hightopp clan. Yes today was a wonderful day for the Lord Stefan Hightopp and his Lady Tierra as in the buggy she was gently rocking was the heir to their clan. Little Reign Hightopp dressed in a white little gown with a white little bonnet to cover the wisps of orange little curls she was a beautifu child with skin a rosey pink with a little bow mouth and button nose. Her eyes were closed as if to hide the color beneath them which was an silver blue as red tinted lashes touched chubby little cheeks. " She be a beauty Tierra Stefan will have no trouble finding suitor for the wee lass I have no doubt." The Lady Hightopp smiled at her oldest and dearest friend who had come all the way from Mamoreal and his busy work as the royal hatter to see celebrate her daughter's birth. " Maybe even you one day Tarrant. Unless you can finally find ye a lass to tame ye before then my friend. " Tarrant Hightopp let out a resounding laugh as he hugged Tierra to him. " I keep telling ye I am only waitin' you ye to realize its me ye love and not Stefan. How ever if shes as beautiful a lass as her mum I'll gladly let her tame me. Should I start calling Stefan Da now. " Stefan clapped him on the shoulder " Saints preserve us. As if I'd let my wee bairn marry the likes of ye. Although Ye did bring her Majesty and the good sir Valiant the white knight with you so I guess she could do worse. "

They were interrupted by the small whine from the buggy that announced the child within had awoken so Tarrant used this time to look in at the child. * She really is a beautiful lass * He reached in to wiggle his pointer finger at the child the red waves of his hair falling to hang into his face. The baby just squealed in delight at him and wrapped one tiny hand about his finger squeezing as tight as she could. " Awwwww you gots a good grip there lass ye will be a fighter no doubt. " Tarrant felt a good natured shove and looked up to see his goodfriend Valiant Uni the famous white knight and last unicorn in all of Underland. " Stop hogging the baby Tarrant I would love to see her myself. " Valiant was a gorgeous man same height as the hatter but with a more muscular build. His hair fell straight and a dazzling silvery white down his back his skin look as though it was made from alabastor while his eyes were a shocking violet. The only thing that classified him as none human was the ivory horn that grew from his forehead that sparkled like diamonds. Upon his shoulder was his ever preseant companion the never raven Erom " Just you wait your turn ye barmy horse. Good day Erom where is our other evaporating friend Chessure the bane of my existance that feline is. " Valiant laughed good naturally as he waved a rattle at the baby and handed it to her as Erom nodded to him. " Knowing Chess he is off angrying whom ever he can I swear he is a waste of the skill of evaporation. I bet he hasn't even come to see the babe. " Erom chided as he ruffled his inky black with reddish tint feathers. " That really hurts Erom and here I thought we were brothers. "

Chessure appeared wrapped around Tarrant's hat earning a growl and swipe from the hatter as Chessure disappeared and reappeared more near his shoulder. " How many times must I tell ye to leave me bloody hat alone ye no good excuse of a furball. I should make a muff of ye I should. " Chessure just chuckled and floated down to the baby tickling her with his tail as she laughed. " She is a pretty one I hear Her Majesty Mirana wants to make her the Heir to all of Underland as she has no wish to marry and does not want her sister to rule." Chessure hissed as Valiant smacked him away " You would be best not to discuss such things out in the open cat. Do you want the bloody big head to come and harm the child you know she will in order to get the crown." Chessure yawned as though bored while Erom rolled his eyes. " She will know eventually and the child will have you and the rest of Mirana's army to protect her I doubt we will have to worry so from that women and her stupid Knave lover. " Tarrant growled once more and shooed the feline away. " That be no talk to have around the wee one anyway go on off with ye all enjoy ye selves before ye make Tierra and Stefan any whiter. " Chessure and Erom disappeared as Valiant went back to converse with the White Queen. " Ye don't really think that Iracebeth will harm my baby do ye Tarrant? She is just a wee child the red queen wouldn't be so cruel." Tarrant placed an arm about his dear old friend and tried to give her a reasuring smile. " Ye have nothin to worry about woman ye have all of the White Army to guard your wee bairn after all she is the future of all of Underland. " He winked at the Lady Hightopp before reaching down to place a kiss on the young princesses forehead. " Ye are well loved little one. "

Sadly those would be the last words Tarrant would ever say to the child when they were suddenly attacked by the Jabberwocky. Tarrant was so busy trying to lead the white queen to saftey on her horse that he didn't notice the black bird that using his claws grab up the baby's blankets and disappear. Erom had no idea where he had reappeared all he was thinking was he had to get the princess away from Underland before Iracebeth could harm her. He had appeared at a mansion inside some kind of maze garden there was a young girl staring at him as she held the hand of another child not more than maybe two. " Did you see that Alice that bird came out of no where. You stay right here I'm going to get mother and father stay. " The young girl ran off and Erom had no idea what to do so he just flew up into one of the bushes to hide himself as the girl reappeared as six adults followed the girl. " Where is this bird you spoke of I dont see any blasted bird." a very strict lady said as she looked around. " He was right here lady Ascot I swear me and Alice both saw him look theres the thing he was carrying. " An older more kinder woman walked up to the princess and un wrapped the blankets to see the crying baby. " Its a child a little girl. Where did you come from poppet. Oh frank I dont think she has a home she must of been left here. Our prayers for a child have been answered. " a kind man approached and picked the princess up as he looked her over seeing the name Reign stitched in pink on the blanket. " Well Reign welcome to our family sweetheart I'm your new father Frank and this is your mother Grace and your cousin Alice will be your very best friend. " Yes these people could watch over Reign and he would stay in this strange world to take her back when it was time.

_( Well here is the prologue to this story yes I am reusing the name Reign from my Lost Boys Story but I like that name hope you like the prologue and I hope this story is good for you all. )_


	2. Chapter One: Nineteen Years Later

Wonderland's Reign

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters but I do own Reign, Erom, and Valiant my own OC's

Summery: Tarrant Hightopp was not the only member of the Hightopp clan to survive that dreadful day there was another find out what happens when Alice returns to wonderland with the one girl she has always wished was her sister.

Chapter One: Nineteen Years Later

She was scared absolutely frightened all around her she smelled smoke and could hear screaming. The air was so hot she couldn't breathe and there were flashes of violet everywhere around her. She could hear a woman crying her name as she's suddenly jerked up and flying through the air. Screaming she raises her hands covering her eyes * No no no someone help me please get me out of here*. " It's alright lass ye have nothin' to fear. " lowering her hands she sees that she is now in a place were the ground is covered in ash and scorch marks. " Tis a sad sight isn't it. Our home gone all for the sake of one crown and sibling rivalry. " She turned to look and see who was talking to her. There stood a very peculiar man his skin was very white like paper white the only color was the deep purple of his lips and around his eyes. His crazy orange eyebrows furrowed upon his brow as his orange chopped wild hair framed his face from under a slightly burned top hot. His coat a vivid blue with a black and multied color polka dots shirt underneath not matching at all with his green kilt and brown boots. His hand had matching fingerless gloves with bandage wrappings around his fingers. " Who are you? Where am I? " The man looked at her and she gasped his eyes were the most startling neon green with gold outer rings one pupil lager than the other.

" Ye know who I am lass. I've been waiting for ye but soon you'll come home to me. Soon ye'll know who ye are. Follow the white Rabbit luv he will show ye the way. Do not fear." she watched as the strange man held out a hand to her and slowly started to fade away. " No no please don't go. I have no idea who are I swear. Please don't leave me. Where am I? What home? What rabbit?" it was no use as he disappeared leaving her alone in this place. " Reign time to wake up." Looking to the sky she heard the voice of her mother. " Reign darling wake up you'll be late to pick up Alice." The place began to fade as Reign groaned and batted her eyes open. Turning her head she smiled as she saw her mother " Come on lazy bones get up Alice's ship should be docking any moment and you promised to pick her up and bring her an outfit to change into before you head over to the Ascots. " Reign nodded as her mother kissed her on her forehead and left closing the door gently. All her life Reign had the same nightmare she just had a feeling it had to do with where she came from. She knew that Grace and Frank Carroll were not her real parents they had taken her in as a baby and loved her no differently than any other parent would.

Reign stood and looked into her closet choosing one of the many outfits she had created herself. She had tried to become a seamstress but no where would hire her they all knew who she was. The child who had come from no where that the kind Carroll's had taken in it didn't seem to matter that she was the best. That she was stopped constantly and asked about which shop she got her gowns from no they didn't want riff raff working in their stores. Shaking her head to clear it of all these negative thoughts she chose her favorite creation. A full skirted black and white striped skirt with a white gossamer blouse that had silver sparkles and a black leather under corset. She pulled on a pair of white silver sparkled gossamer stockings with matching gloves and laced up a pair of black leather heeled boots. Walking to sit down at her vanity she picked up her silver handled brush and started to undo the tangles from her hair. She loved how she looked now to how she use to kids has teased her unmercifully about her orange hair calling her carrots. Thankfully the color had darkened to a crimson red though the curls were still as wild as ever. Her skin was a coveted china pale but marred by the scattering of golden freckles across her button nose. Her eyes were her crowning glory as they were an icy blue with silver streaks. Pulling her hair back off her face she secured it with two combs each made of pearl and carved to look like feathers one black and one white. With her hair done she placed her favorite part of her outfit atop her head a mini top hat. It was made from black kid leather with a white gossamer ribbon the formed a rosette in back and trailed off. She had a special pin that Alice had sent her from china that had been her inspiration for the whole outfit as it was a rare mutated black and white swirled pearl.

Standing she grabbed the boxes that we're her welcome home presents for her best friend in the whole world Alice Kingsleigh. She took the steps two at a time and would have tripped if her father hadn't of caught her. " Woah there princess to don't want to brake anything now do you." Reign blushed as her father took the boxes from her and wiggled his elbow as a sign for her to take it. " Of course not daddy thank you. I'm just so excited Alice is finally coming home I miss her and her tales of Wonderland." Frank Carroll laughed as he placed the packages upon the opposite seat with in the carriage. " Yes yes I remember those tales you two were always so imaginative. What I miss the most though is your little imaginary friend Erom the Never Raven. You would sit and talk to him for hours. " Reign blushed as she allowed him to help her into the carriage. " I still say Erom was real daddy you can believe me or not but when a bird talks to you its not something you forget. " Frank Carroll laughed as he signaled the drive to go. " Give Alice our love and tell her we can't wait to see her tonight." Reign waved from the window at her father before sitting back as soon as they were cleared from the gate a slight poof signaled the arrival of her constant companion. " Speak of the devil and shall appear. Hello Erom and what brings you to me today?" The raven was sitting upon the box that contained Alice's new hat. " If you keep insisting I am real they will send you to the loony bin my Lady." Reign just rolled her eyes. " Well maybe they should. I'm starting to wonder if you really are real since I'm the only one who ever sees you. "

Erom just shook his head yes Reign had grown up to be as beautiful as her mother but she had also become as stubborn as her father. " Princess I am real but I show myself only to you cause the people here would never understand what I am and would only fear me." Erom hopped from the box he sat on to Reign's knee and patted her hand with his wing. " You will see princess when they come for us to come home it will be much different. " Reign sighed and rolled her eyes. Erom had been saying the same thing for years but they had never come for her. Even when Alice had told her about the dreams of Underland when she was ten years old she had never mentioned they asked about her. When she had returned again last year claiming she had been to Underland once more they had never send word for her to come home she was begining to believe she really was mad and was driving Alice mad with her. Which was sad really as she hoped that _He _was real she didn't know why but she wanted him to be real more than anything. " Miss Carroll we have arrived. " Reign felt the carriage come to a stop as with a puff of smoke Erom disappeared. " Of course." Exiting the carriage she bid the driver to wait for her as she she made her way to see people already make their way from the ship. Among them was her best-est friend in the whole world " ALICE! ALICE OVER HERE!". Alice Kingsleigh was just as beautiful as ever with her pale skin that held no freckles and her golden blonde waves of hair with deep chocolate brown eyes. " Reign oh I missed you. " Both girls hugged each other as though holding on for dear life as they made their way back to the carriage. " Wait until you see the clothes I've made for you. "

Once inside the carriage Alice began to open the boxes starting with the largest first. It was an amazing dress of a light blue velvet full skirt with a matching bell sleeved mini coat and a white gossamer blouse that matched Reigns. " Oh Rea it's beautiful I love it and look gloves and stockings to match the blouse. " Opening the next box she found a pair of lace up boots in the same light blue velvet in just her size. " When did you start making shoe's my god Reign is there no end to your talents whats next jewelry. " Alice giggled as she opened the last box and squealed. Inside was the most beautiful hat she had ever seen. It was a light blue velvet tricorner that had a white gossamer veil to cover the face if you wish and for a hat pin was a beautifully carved turquoise peacock feather. " Oh Reign those shop owners are really going to kick themselves one of these days. You really should just open your own shop why these would make you a fortune even in Underland." Both girls giggled as Reign pulled the curtains so that Alice could discreetly change into the clothes Reign had given her as the driver headed to Ascot Mannor. " So tell me what has been going on while I was away any new beau's I should know about" Reign growled as she helped Alice into the skirt. " No not any worth mentioning although with you turning him down now Hamish has set his sights on me. Much to his mother's displeasure apparently he has been in love with me for ever an only asked you as per his mummies wishes. How he could think I would love him back is beyond me luckily my parents are not forcing me to accept him as your mother tried you." Once the skirt was in place and secured over the blouse Alice wrestled into the coat. " Hamish isn't that bad Reign it would be a smart match but I can't blame you even when I wouldn't marry him myself. Yet if you refuse to open a shop of your own and work the only choice for you is to marry so if not Hamish who."

Reign shrugged as she pulled Alice's hair back to tie it with a light blue ribbon that was holding one of the boxes closed. " Maybe I'll run away to Underland and marry your mad hatter he sounds more fun. " Alice chuckled as she remembered her old friend. " Yes now that I think of it you two would be perfect together you could open a shop in Mamoreal or Witzend and live happily ever after having tea parties and futterwacking the night away. " Alice placed her hat upon her head and pined it into place. " Well how do I looked in my Reign original. " Reign looked up from lacing Alice's boot and clapped. " Bravo you are by fair the best model I could ever hope for. " Alice smacked her arm playfully as she smiled. " You are more beautiful than I Reign no matter how much you protest but seriously I have come to a decision. " Reign leaned forward placing her arms upon her knees. " I'm all ears. " Alice rolled her eyes but laughed. " I have decided that the now that my family is secure with my fathers business in the hands of lord Ascot. That when I see the white rabbit again I am going to Underland for good and I want you to come with me. " Reign laughed and leaned back into her seat. " Alice Underland does not exist no matter what you and Erom say I doubt its real and that I'm really a missing Lady from there. " Alice raised one of her golden brows. " Erom is back you've been talking to him again? Wait whats this your a missing Lady from there?" Reign nodded. " Your the only one who believes Erom is real but yes he says I am the missing Lady Hightopp and one of these days I will be sent for to return home. " Alice couldn't believe what she was hearing Reign had told her of Erom of course but never this part oh Tarrant will be so happy to know he is not the last Hightopp after all. " Then that settles it your defiantly going with me. " Before Reign could respond the carriage was stopped as the door was opened by the foot men. " Oh before I forget if daddy asked I sent his and mother's love and said they would see you tonight. " Alice laughed at the late message as they were escorted to the garden for Alice's welcome home party.

_( Well there is chapter one hope you enjoyed it next chapter: Down the Rabbit Hole )_


	3. Chapter Two:Down the Rabbit Hole

Wonderland's Reign

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters but I do own Reign, Erom, and Valiant my own OC's

Summery: Tarrant Hightopp was not the only member of the Hightopp clan to survive that dreadful day there was another find out what happens when Alice returns to wonderland with the one girl she has always wished was her sister.

Chapter Two: Down The Rabbit Hole

Soon they found themselves in the gardens of Ascot Manor after saying hello to Reign's parents and had paid their respects to the Ascots. " That's what makes life so unfair. Lady Ascot has such a lovely home and the woman doesn't really appreciate it. Look she even replaced all the lovely white roses with red. I hate red it's a ghastly color I much prefer white its so more peaceful and pure. " Alice giggled and shook her head. " But Reign your hair is red how can you not like it. I do I much prefer red look at my hair all my travels have made it practically white I look far older than my time. " Reign looked at her best friend and twirled an escaped curl around her finger. She had always been jealous of Alice for her blonde hair the gentlemen much preferred it to Reign's own fiery locks except for one. " Hello my darling I'm so glad you've come. Oh of course welcome home _Miss_ Kingsleigh. Darling what are you to wearing? Are these another of your silly little creations. Your imagination is quite charming love but you really should dress more with the style. " Reign bit back a groan and had to elbow Alice when he giggled. " Hamish I have told you repeatedly I am not your darling nor am I your love. I do not wish to be courted or married to you and my silly creations as you put it are far better than what everyone else is wearing so there. " Sticking her tongue out at him she grabbed Alice's arm and stormed away.

" The nerve of him calling my work silly it's far better than what he wears. " Alice patted her friends shoulder to help calm her down. " It's alright Reign you know how much of a fool he is don't let what he says get to you. " Reign growled until she caught a flash of white amongst the red. " Alice did you see that?" Alice looked to see where her friend was looking but didn't see anything. " No I didn't come lets get us some lemonade they have pink your favorite. " Reign nodded and giving one last look to the roses followed Alice. Erom who was watching from the trees ruffled his feathers as he too saw the flash of white and hopped down to the bushes. " Mctwisp is that you?" The rabbit jumped and nearly dropped his watch before he turned around as a shocked look took his face. " Erom is that you b...b...but we all though you had died on Iplam? " Erom scoffed. " Really Nevins I am an evaporator it will take more than the lighting bolts of the Jaberwocky to take me out. What are you doing here? Is it time for the princess to return? " Nevins nodded. " Yes so you know about Alice then have you been watching her this whole time?" Erom snapped his beak in irritation. " Alice what do you mean Alice she is not the heir Reign is." Nevins lowered his ears. " She was until she perished with the Lord and Lady Hightopp Erom. Now Mirana has decided to name our champion her heir. " Erom squawked with anger. " Reign is not dead she is here I brought her here the night of the attacked. Are you saying now she has been replaced and what do you mean the Lord and Lady are gone. Didn't my master Valiant get to them in time?"

Nevins looked up in shock. " Reign is alive! Oh this is wonderful news truly. However no he did not Valiant tried to fight of the Jaberwocky but he was defeated he was imprisoned in one of the blood big head's towers until recently discovered. Where is little Reign?" Erom pointed with a wing to the red head next to Alice that had nearly spotted him. " No that can't be little Reign how did she grow up so fast?" Erom snorted. " Time works differently here Nevins our kind are not as immortal as they are in Underland. " Nevins looked the girl over and shook his head. " How could I not see it she looks just like her mother well this changes everything of course Reign will come in Alice's stead unless Alice would wish to join her of course they do seem very close. Maybe Alice can be a lady in waiting. " Reign looked to the roses bushes and nearly spit out her lemonade when she saw Erom talking to what appeared to be a white rabbit that was talking back. " Alice didn't you say a white rabbit was what you would follow to this wonderland place? " Alice elbowed her and motioned for her to whisper. " Yes of course why?" Reign motioned for Alice to look to the bushes but before she could they're attention was draw to Hamish Ascot clearing his throat in the gazebo.

" Hello all I know this party is to welcome home our dear _Miss_ Kingsleigh." Hamish gave a sour look to Alice. " However I just couldn't keep quiet any longer. As you all know since _Alice's_ refusal of me last year I have made it quite clear where my attentions now rest. So Miss Carroll please join me?" Reign stood there her eyes widening in shock along with Alice both thinking * No he couldn't be that stupid?* as the giggling Chattaway twins took Reign's drink from her hand and pushed her to the Gazebo as Hamish knelt down on one knee. " My dearest Reign will you do me the honor of allowing me your hand in marriage and become the next Lady Ascot?" Reign turned her eyes to the crowd as they all stared at her the twins were giggling while their father had hope in his eyes he had always adored Reign and Alice. Lady Ascot and Mrs. Kingsleigh had looks of disdain and jealousy because Reign was not of noble birth and wasn't Alice. She looked to her parents who smiled and winked showing her they would support her no matter what she chose squaring her shoulders to she looked to her best friend only to see her concentrated on a butterfly. * Really Alice really? Some friend you are.* As she turned to answer Hamish.

Alice shook her head as the twins ushered Reign onto the gazebo * Hamish you really are a fool everyone can tell Reign does not care for you.* A sudden flutter near her face startled her as she recognized the butterfly trying to get her attention. * Absolem?* Alice watched as the butterfly flutter moving towards the gazebo and passed to where McTwisp stood with a huge raven that was motion to her to grab Reign before disappearing like Chesshur does. McTwisp tapped his watch showing her to hurry and follow him as he took off so running up the gazebo steps she grabbed Reign by the arm * The raven must be her Erom. *.Reign pulled her hands from Hamish's and crossed her arms. " I have tried to be as polite as I could Hamish but you don't listen. So I will tell you one last time. My answer is and will always be ..." Reign was cut off when Alice ran up and grabbed her by the hand. " Sorry to interrupt but we have to go. I am leaving again I just came back to tell you all that I will not be returning. You see I have found a wonderful place to call home and Reign has agreed to come with me get a fresh new start from the prejudice she faces here. Don't worry Uncle Frank and Aunt Grace I will take good care of her and we will miss you all and try to write if we can. Looks like you lost another one _ Hamish_". Alice poked her tongue out at him as she dragged Reign away chasing after the white rabbit she had been waiting for.

" Why didn't you tell me you saw the white rabbit?" Alice scolded as they ran Reign trying to keep branches from smacking her in the face. " I tried but that blow hard interrupted me. By the way thanks for ignoring my nightmare come to life for a butterfly." Alice laughed. " That wasn't any old butterfly Reign that was Absolem the wise caterpillar turned butterfly from Underland." Reign nearly lost her hat and reached up to hold onto it. " Alice where are we going?" Alice stopped them in front of a mangled old tree " To Underland your finally gonna meet the Mad Hatter Reign." Reign watched as Alice winked and jumped into the hole " ALICE!" kneeling down she looked into the hole but it was to dark. " Alice? Are you alright?" a squawk for her attention had Reign looking up to the branches and spying Erom. " Go on princess jump in you have nothing to fear. That's the way home and it's finally time. I'll be on the other side waiting for you once you get through the door." With a puff of black smoke he was gone. Reign looked behind her she could hear Hamish grumbling and people shouting for her and Alice to come back. " Goodbye Mummy and Daddy I'll write if I can." Standing up and closing her eyes Reign jumped down the rabbit hole.

She was falling fast whirls of colors where all around as strange yet firmilar objects floated about her. Strange because they were here in this place but firmilar because she knew what they are. After what seemed to be hours she felt her self bounce off a bed and crash threw a wall to land. Shakeing her head she looked up to see Alice smiling at her from the ceiling " About time slow poke. Hurry up and come down Ive already got the door unlocked. " Reign looked to a small door on the ceiling as she used the chandelier to stand up. * Wait a minute chandeliers don't go on the ceiling. Alice isn't on the ceiling I am!* with a squeak Reign fell with a thud onto the floor. " Ouch" Alice laughed and helped her up " Here drink this is will make you shrink so we can get through the door." She watched as Alice took a drink and clothes and all shrunk down to the size of a little mouse. She had to strain her ears to catch Alice's comment about them tweaking the potion to include her outfit. Reign recoiled at the smell " If only they improved that. " and holding her nose drank the rest as she to shrunk. As soon as she matched Alice in size she watched as she had trouble opening a box to grab the huge cake inside before heading to the open door. " Come on Reign your going to love this." Reign followed and gasped at the beauty before her. * Oh my Lady Ascot eat your heart out. * She felt Alice nudge her and turned to be offered some of the cake. " Just a small bite you don't want to be to large trust me. " Together the girls took a bite as they grew coming face to face with Erom, the white rabbit, and a strange smiling cat.

" Well well well When Nevins said you had lived I didn't believe him even when I saw my old friend Erom. Yet here you are little Reign Hightopp your just as beautiful as your mother Tarrant will be so happy to see you. Oh and Alice your back as well marvelous we've all missed you girl. I'm Chesshur by the way the one and only Cheshire Cat. " Reign curtsied to be polite. " I am Reign but my name is Carroll not Hightopp I'm afraid. " Alice looked at the raven " Hello we've never met I'm Alice Kingsleigh champion of the white queen. " Erom bowed his head. " Erom the Never Raven guardian of the white queen's heir Reign Hightopp or as she calls herself now Carroll. You are a Hightopp princess one of the last. " Alice squealed " Does this mean that Reign is related to Tarrant?" Chesshur laughed " Oh no Tarrant is from a different clan entirely. He is of the green and gold clan while Reign is of the blue and silver the noble family. Which is why she was named Mirana's heir. " The rabbit coughed to get their attention. " I must run ahead and inform her majesty of Reign's survival Chesshur Erom I trust you to see the girls to the Hatter's home and inform him to bring the girls to Mamoreal for their audience with the Queen and her trusted Knight." With that the rabbit hoped off. " Why couldn't we just go with him?"Alice shrugged as they started to follow the floating blue and silver cat and Erom through the Tulgey woods.

_( There you go Chapter two hope you enjoyed it and it doesn't seem as rushed to you as it does to me. Next Chapter: Man of Her Dreams. )_


	4. Chapter Three: Man of Her Dreams

Wonderland's Reign

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters but I do own Reign, Erom, and Valiant my own OC's

Summery: Tarrant Hightopp was not the only member of the Hightopp clan to survive that dreadful day there was another find out what happens when Alice returns to wonderland with the one girl she has always wished was her sister.

Chapter Three: Man of Her Dreams

It seemed as though they had been walking for hours to Reign and she could swear she heard whispers following her. She had looked to her best friend and companions but they were saying nothing. She had turned to looking behind and swore she saw a flower immediately straighten itself up. So you could imagine the shock when she heard her Alice whisper to her " Never mind the flowers. They are the most horrid bloody gossips.". Reign turned wide eyes to Alice " You mean they can talk?!" Alice laughed and nodded her head. " Of course Reign every thing except the furniture and food talks in Underland. Didn't Erom tell you?". Reign shook her head and jumped when she heard a crash " Oh we must be getting close come on Reign. Tarrant will be so surprised I wonder if he'll recognize you." Allowing Alice to grab her hand she was dragged past an amused Chesshure and annoyed Erom. The scene she came upon was something else it looked like the tea party from hell there was a long wonky table covers in broken cups,plate, and teapots though some were unbroken of different designs. Their were bent spoons and knives of silver and gold as well as every treat you could imagine cookies, cakes, pies, sandwiches, tarts, cupcakes, and muffins. Jams, jellies, creams, and butter as well amongst these was a little gray door mouse just hopping about and swinging a needle like it was a sword. She was obviously acting out some heroic tale to a very nervous looking hare rabbit that was twitching and shaking. Every once an awhile he would throw something revealing he was the reason for the crash she had her but what caught her attention was the man at the head of the table. He was obviously asleep with her arms crossed over his chest like a vampire wearing the brightest ocean blue coat she had ever seen. His pour discolored orange-yellow bandaged fingers twitching as a burnt green leaf designed top hat with a pink silk ribbon and odd hat pins covered his face from view. Wisps of sunset orange frizzy hair were poking out from underneath in odd directions * No it couldn't be he was just a dream. * The shout of the small mouse saying " Alice your back!" waking the man up allowing her to see a pale white face with violet lips and shadows around yellow-green eyes with ms-matched pupils.

Tarrant was having the most marvelous dream he was home at Iplam and it was beautiful. All the damage from the attack of the Bloody Big Head's Jabberwocky had been cleared. While everything that was destroyed replaced he stood there in his blue coat brunt green top hat with its pink ribbon and his green and blue kilt. Off to the side he could see Alice and Valiant laughing as they enjoyed the feast laid out for everyone to enjoy. But it was _She_ that held his attention as he clapped his hands with the music. She was dancing a futterwhacken that could almost put his to shame he had taught her well his precious one. Her crimson curls bounced with each movement and when she turned he gasped she had the same face as Tierra. * That's impossible Tierra is gone Valiant confirmed that himself when they had found him in the tower after they had gone to Crims to make sure their were no more prisoners.* No Tierra and Stefan were gone but then how was he staring at her right now. " Tarrant come dance with me please. " He watched as the girl held out her hand to him the accent being all wrong. Instead of a Irish brogue it was a gentle English voice much like Alice. " Alright lass who are Ye? Why do you look like Tierra?" The girl looked at him in confusion and sadness. " Do you not remember me Tarrant you told me once called me a fighter remember. Did you think I wouldn't fight my way back Tarrant." as tears fell from her eyes he went to wipe them away but Mallymkun voice woke him up. " Alice your Back!" Jerking awake Tarrant lifted his face and smiled as he saw his good friend had indeed return.

Reign watched as the strange man stood and actually climbed on the table walking across it. She snorted when his foot got stuck inside a cake which he had to kick off before jumping down to wrap his arms around Alice. " You came back you remembered just as you promised I knew you would. Come you must join us for tea although your awful late naughty. " He grabbed Alice's hand and wrapped it around his arm escorting her to a chair close to his. Reign felt a little upset that he didn't even seem to notice her and slightly jealous he did Alice * Of course even here the man of my dreams wants Alice *. Following behind she chose a seat opposite of Alice on the other side of the strange man who still ignored her. Thankyfully the other two didn't as they were staring at her as if they had seen a ghost why Alice and Tarrant were catching up. Offering them a small smile she held out her pinky to the tiny mouse " Hello I'm Reign Carroll a friend of Alice's who might you be? ". Hear her name shocked the mouse even more and caused the poor hare to faint dead away as Chessure and Erom appeared sitting at the end of the table. " Are you really Reign? You are alive how can that be when your mother and father are not." Reign looked at the mouse her breathe catching in her throat. This tiny creature knew her parents then Erom was telling the truth she was from here she was from Underland. " I am why she lives and boy have I missed you Mallymkun so much I hope you've been keeping Chess in line." The mouses eyes brighten when she saw Erom and through her hands around him. " How did you both survive and why is she with Alice?" The small mouse asked. " I took her to the above world she was raised by Alice's aunt and uncle." Reign was in such shock she decided to take in her surrounds but again her attention was drawn to the strange man. Apparently he was Tarrant Hightopp the Mad Hatter that Alice had talked about and although she was sure Alice saw him as a friend he was smitten with her. * Great he'll never want me after knowing Alice.*. So with a sigh she shook her head and listened in on their talked. He was saying how he was thinking of things that begun with the letter P since the last time she was here only to interrupt himself with a strange question. " Do you have any idea why a raven is like a writing desk? " Reign blink at the riddle she loved riddles but this one was odd as he thought it over. She realized there can only be one answer and as Alice couldn't think of it maybe she could use her answer to capture his attention. " It's not. "

Tarrant was having so much fun catching up and talking to Alice of course he had sensed another presence beside him. When Alice mention she had brought her cousin with her he figured it was the cousin. He wanted to jump up and futterwhack when she had said her and her cousin were here to stay this time. Alice in Underland for good oh Callooh Callayh what an amazing idea. Wanting to tease Alice a little bit he decided to bring up the old riddle they couldn't figure out the last time she visited. How ever it was not her that answered which angered him when he heard a soft English voice say " It's not.". * Of all the lack livered barmy clute mongers how would one English ninny would dare to show off and prevent my dear Alice from answering* Turning to shout at the girl to his left he found the words die when he came face to face with _Her._ "Tierra? Lass is that ye? But Valiant told me ye had died?" he lifted a shaking hand to place upon her ivory cheek causing her to gasp. " Who's Tierra? Tarrant this is my cousin I was telling you about. This is Reign. How ever did you solve that riddle me and Tarrant have been trying to since I was ten? ". Tarrant thought he felt his heart stop at Alice's words. Not Tierra but Reign the we bairn she had lived they had assumed she had died as she had been who Iracebeth was after but how. " How is this possible? The last time I saw ye ye were but a we bairn? " The girl nervously cupped his hand on her cheek and turned to look at the end of the table. Following her eye line reluctantly he broke out in joyous laughter when he noticed the raven that had inspired his riddle. " Well as I live and breathe Erom the Never Raven. Tis good to see ye alive I should of known if they couldn't get that blasted Chess how could they have killed ye. " Turning back to Reign he stood and pulled her into his arms swinging her around. " Look at ye all grown up and ye look just like yer mother. What this ye have on luv its marvelous I did not know they had such things in upperland. I epically love the hat."

At first Reign was sure he was angry but then when he had turned it was clear he was in shock as he had called her Tierra. Looking at Alice her cousin had gotten the hint and explained right away who she was but this only seemed to shock him more. She couldn't believe what she was hearing he knew her as a child and believed her dead did that mean she had a deeper bond to him than even Alice. As awful as that was for her to think she wanted it so much as she leaned more into his hand. When he asked how she survived she turned to Erom as she still found herself still unable to speak. When he had busted out laughing as his eyes followed her she felt her heart flutter and jump * he has the most amazing laugh* before she could expect though he was pulling her up and swinging her around when he mentioned her mother she figured that was who Tierra must be. She couldn't help but blush when he complimented her clothing designs and taking a deep breathe she tried to speak. " You can't I made everything myself from the top of my hat to the bottom of my shoes. Even Alice's outfit is my creation." Again he laughed and kissed her upon her forehead sending fiery chills through out her small frame. " Well that just prooves it then luv ye are a Hightopp then. Welcome home lass we have missed ye terribly. Thank ye Alice for bringing our little Reign home and keepin her safe. " Reign looked to her cousin and caught Alice's wink " No problem Tarrant and don't worry I've told her everything about you and Underland I could remember. " a cough drew their attention to Erom and Reign shivered when Tarrant arm came about her waist. " As much as I hate to break this up Nivens told me to fetch you so that you all could come with us as I take Reign to her majesty Mirana the White Queen of Mamoreal. "

Tarrant couldn't help it he just couldn't removing his hands from Reign of course he had been hoping for something with Alice. But upon seeing his little Reign come home he knew there was no one else for him and she was a Hightopp. She loved to create same as him the outfits she had made for herself and Alice were amazing. He knew that Tierra and Stefan would approve they had hinted many a time through out Tierra's pregnancy they if the bairn was a girl maybe she would catch Tarrant's eye. Catch she has although she was a quiet little thing but maybe he could bring her out of her shell. Erom's cough drew his attention from his precious one so he slipped an arm about her waist and felt her shiver causing a roguish smirk upon his face. * So lub ye feel it to good. Cause I plan to make ye mine. * " As much as I hate to break this up Nivens told me to fetch you so that you all could come with us as I take Reign to her majesty Mirana the White Queen of Mamoreal. " Tarrant groaned he had hopped to have Reign to himself longer besides Valiant was there. * What if she prefers him to me he is less odd than I am and he's a unicorn for Christ sakes. *. " Oh I can't wait to see the White Palace again you'll love it Reign it's all white silver and a teal blue." Tarrant looked at Alice and smiled. * Of course Alice I'll just push her towards Valiant and try to keep him from my Reign as much as possible. * Reaching down to entwine his fingers with Reign " Alright lets go and when we get there Alice I have an old friend ye must meet."

_( Well third chapter hope you like it next chapter: Princesses and Unicorns )_


	5. Chapter Four: Princesses and Unicorns

Wonderland's Reign

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters but I do own Reign, Erom, and Valiant my own OC's

Summery: Tarrant Hightopp was not the only member of the Hightopp clan to survive that dreadful day there was another find out what happens when Alice returns to wonderland with the one girl she has always wished was her sister.

Chapter Four: Princesses and Unicorns

Reign's feet were killing her first they had walked all the way from the doors room to the Hatters now they were walking from there to the White Palace. Reign stopped when they came upon a place that was charred beyond repair it was the place from her dreams. " What happened here what is this place?" Tarrant tensed before removing his hat in respect. " This is home lass or it was. We were celebratin' everyone was welcome to come even Mirana attended with her knight sir Valiant. That's when the Bloody Red Queen decided to attack we never expected it. She sent her Jabberwocky upon us only six managed to survive of course we didn't know at the time. We thought for a long time it was just Mirana me and Chess then we found old Valiant in one of the towers at Crims. Now we have Ye and Erom returning to us." Tarrant smiled at her before replacing his hat on his head. " What were you celebrating?" felt watched as Tarrant lifted a finger to run down her cheek. " You. Ye had just been born and Mirana had declared that day that ye were to be her heir should she never have a child. Unfortunately that never happened as the white king died that day as well. She was going to name Alice the new heir but with ye returned the title is still yers unless ye decide to recline." Reign looked at Alice who was beaming with pride at her. " What about Alice? " Tarrant smiled more reaching down to entwine their fingers. " Thats for ye to decide she could be yer lady in waiting or ye could name her a noble of the court. " Reign followed as Tarrant began to move again. " Well there are two queens now right couldn't Alice be the other one. " Tarrant shook his head. " For that luv the red queen would have to die with out an heir only then could the white queen or in your case the white princess name the new heir. " Reign nodded she knew the red queen lived and was banished Alice had told her. " Well maybe I can change that after all banishment is as good as dead right I'll have to talk to this Mirana after all whats the point of being queen if you can't change the rules." Tarrant laughed as Alice hugged her. " You would do that for me?" Reign smiled as she pulled Alice close. " Of course I would besides this seems like an awful big place to run by myself with you named as an heir then we can rule together. " Erom squawked from up ahead getting their attention. " I think that I wonderful Idea princess I have no doubt Mirana won't agree."

Mirana was standing over the ocularium smiling Valiant was off to the side sharpening his old weapon the vorpal sword. As Nevins her majesty's trusted advisor bust into the room. " Your majesty I have the most wonderful news..." Mirana held up a hand to silence him. " I already know oh Valiant my dear cousin Reign is alive. Isn't this wonderful. " Valiant stopped sharpening his sword and looked to his cousin. " Mirana I know you want her as your heir but she is not my chosen mate. I am glad she is alive but I will name marry her I told you that when she was a baby. My mate is the one who you let touch my sword I can still smell her scent upon my armor. " Mirana sighed she had hoped for her cousin to be king but the only way for that to happen was if he married the queen. Her mother had been a commoner so since he was not of noble blood he could not rule Reign on the other hand could. Her mother had been Mirana's aunt from her father's side of the family making Reign her cousin as well but in no way blood to Valiant. " As you wish Val Nevin's did Alice come as well?" When the rabbit nodded Mirana smiled once more and turned to Valiant " Then come cousin we must prepare for their arrival." Valiant nodded as he placed his sword in the gauntlets of his armor as he watched Mirana float from the room. Valiant sighed did he want to be king yes he felt he would be a fair and just king if given the chance. That though was not his destiny he knew it the day he had first see the baby Reign unicorns unlike horse only mate once. Their magic told them when they find them because of this so they would not make the mistake of taking the wrong mate. When they come in contact with anything belonging to their mates the object will glow in a silvery gold light same when they see their mate for the first time until the first touch.

It could be any simple touch really a brush of the hair a kiss to the hand anything. So when he had looked at the small child and seen no glow he hand known any desires he had to be king where not to be. Another gift that Unicorns had was telling other people who were destined. So when he had seen the blue aura of Reign reaching for the green aura of the Hatter he knew the kingdom would be in good hands. When the red queen had attacked and imprisoned him he had feared for his life but even Iracebeth could not bring herself to kill the last unicorn in all of Underland. There were days when he wished she would have but he had faith that the bloody big head would fall and he would be rescued. He had almost given up hope until he had felt it the warmth of the glow moving to the barred window he had looked down to see a blonde little girl. Iracebeth was forcing her to paint the white roses red like it was her fault the gardeners had messed up. The golden glow that radiated from the girl was just beckoning for his own silver one but it was torture not to be able to touch her. That how ever was nothing compared to the nine years with out her but the roses still glowed with her aura that renewed his faith even more. When he had seen her again he wanted to laugh it was obvious she had eaten to much upchiken cake. Thankfully though the Bloody Red Queen's stupidity was as large as her head with her return he knew all he had to do was sit back and relax. What no one knew was that the Mirana's Orcilarium was created by his kind from their blood he had a connection to it. He could call its images to his mind when ever he wanted we had only wished he had used this skill that day. That however was the past from the moment he was captured he had been checking the calender it's how he knew Reign was alive and that one would come who could slay the Jabberwocky. Of course he had been unable to tell anyone Reign lived they were not allowed to tell of their connection to the magic calender. When he had finally been found and freed he had been furious to know that Mirana had allowed Alice to leave. The only thing that had calmed him down was when Mirana had told him Alice had promised to return.

Reign could not believe how beautiful every thing was epically the cherry blossom trees they had always been her their eyes had landed on the queen and the man next to her Reign could hear Alice's gasp. " I talk it that's Valiant and you like what you see. " She laughed when she felt Alice's elbow in her side. Tarrant was ecstatic to see Alice already taken with Valiant * Well this will be easier than I thought.*

_( Chapter four done I would of made it longer but my shoulder started hurting meaning ive over worked it to day. Next Chapter: Heir Heir Who Is The Heir )_


	6. Chapter Five: Heir Heir Who Is the Heir?

Wonderland's Reign

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters but I do own Reign, Erom, and Valiant my own OC's

Summery: Tarrant Hightopp was not the only member of the Hightopp clan to survive that dreadful day there was another find out what happens when Alice returns to wonderland with the one girl she has always wished was her sister.

Chapter Five: Heir, Heir, Who Is The Heir?

Mirana smiled as she watched the small group appear and stood from her throne to meet them at the bottom of the steps. " Alice it is wonderful to see you have returned at last hopefully this time for good hmmm. " She winked at the blushing Alice who was trying not to stare at her cousin. " Tarrant a pleasure as always for your visits maybe you could craft a new wardrobe for Alice and Reign why you are here?" Tarrant bowed to her and smiled. "I'd be honored your majesty to do so for Alice but I think Reign here can make her own as she created the stunning outfit upon her person and Alice's. " Mirana was obviously shocked she had been so sure their gowns were of Tarrant's design. " Well I am shocked and impressed. Welcome home Reign we have truly missed you. You as well Erom I believe my cousin has greatly missed you in your absence. We owe you a great service for keeping her safe all this time." She just lightly scratched the head of Chessure as his hello nodding to Mally and Thackery. Before turning to sit back on her throne as she waved Valiant to introduce himself.

Valiant bowed to Mirana before stepping forward as he nodded greetings to Chessure,Mally, Thackery. Standing in front of Tarrant he gripped hands with him firmly " Hello Tarry you look great I think this is the first smile I have seen on your face for awhile my friend. " He smirked when the hatter blushed slightly. " Well as ye can see I have much ta smile about. As another of my clan has survived and my dear friend Alice has returned Val. " Tarrant smirked as he noticed the slight spark of jealousy in the unicorn's eye. Valiant released Tarrant's hand and bowed to Reign kissing her hand. He smirked as he heard the slight growl next to her " Lady Reign I have not seen you since you were a baby. In fact I have something for you I have been keeping it safe although you might be to old for it now. ". Reign watched as he pulled the most adorable rattle from his coat. The stick was made out of what appeared to be ivory stone and ebony wood swirled together it had three silver bells hanging from it. Reign smiled as she took it from him shaking it so it would ring " I actually remember this sometimes when I sleep I could swear I'd hear it ringing." Valiant smiled as Tarrant coughed interrupting the moment and causing Reign to blush. Valiant then looked to the raven on her shoulder and patted his own shoulder as Erom flew to him. " Erom it is good to see you alive and I shall make sure you are awarded the highest honor for keeping Lady Reign safe. " The raven bowed to him as he moved to Alice. Valiant smiled as he lifted her hand and bowed kissing her hand as well lingering a minute longer than necessary. " You must be Alice Kingsleigh the heroic champion who wielded my vorpal sword and slayed the Jabberwocky. I owe you a great debt Miss Kingsleigh if not for you I would still be the Red Queen's prisoner. You as well shall receive the highest award we can give for your bravery. " Alice blushed and curstied " You don't have I wasn't really that brave I almost didn't do it. I was to frightened and it was really pure dumb luck that I managed to take his head at all. Sir ummmm I didn't get your name. "

Valiant blushed and still holding her hand brought it to his chest. " I'm sorry how rude of me I am Sir Valiant Uni the last unicorn of Underland and knight of the White Queen. If you don't mind me saying Miss Kingsleigh I have always believed that true bravery if knowing you are frightened and unsure of victory yet still doing what one knows they must. So you most defiantly deserve the highest of awards. " He smiled as she blushed more the fingers of her hand curling upon his chest. " Please call me Alice Miss Kingsleigh is so formal. " Valiant nodded. " Only if you promise to call me Valiant and leave out the sir. " Alice laughed but nodded her own agreement. Mirana watched the interaction and smiled " Well I hate to interrupt but with Reign returned we really must discuss the issue about who will be heir to my kingdom. " clapping her hands a couple of servants brought in chairs for everyone. Mirana especially noticed that as Tarrant and Valiant made sure they were seated next to Reign and Alice. " Reign before your disappearance I had named you my Heir. However when I had believed you perished with your parents I had the need to proclaim a new heir. Alice for what you had done for us I had named you my heir in Reign's stead I new you would return one day you were always so happy here. Now though I find myself in a dilemma with Reign alive and returned she is the natural Heir yet should you refuse the tittle or something happen Alice of course will be allowed to rule in your stead when I step down. "

Reign looked at her cousin and held her hand before looking to the queen. " First off your majesty I am quite honored that you were name me heir at all let alone keep your promise to me. I do wish to take up this honor you have bestowed upon me but I do not think I can rule on my own sure I could marry yet underland is so big I don't think just one royal family can do it alone. There for I have an idea you might find appealing with the red queen's banishment there is no one to rule within her castle. Name Alice the Red Queens heir and we shall split the rule of Underland down the middle I shall rule from Mamoreal to Ipalm and Alice shall take the Witzend to Queast. " Mirana smiled and clapped. " That is a marvelous idea my parents had hoped to try it with me an Iracebeth but she through a huge fit so my parents had no choice but to hand over everything to me. So be it Reign Carroll I name you heir and princess of Mamoreal the White Kingdom and Alice Kingsleigh I name you heir and princess of Crims the Red Kingdom. Together may you both live long and peacefully. This calls for a celebration Nevins. " almost out of no where the white rabbit appeared at her side. " Send invites through out the nobles of Underland we are to have a ball to introduce the heir's of Underland in fact let us make it a masked ball that way the girls can get to know the nobles with out the nobles being to nervous. Mask are to be removed at midnight of course and even animal might attend. Now please show our guess to the rooms we shall have dinner at eight o'clock sharp in the dining hall. I must go plenty to do Valiant my dear you are excused for the even to catch up with your friends of course. " dropping into a royal curtsey she floated out of the room.

Alice looked to her cousin and hugged her " Reign you didn't have to do that. This is your birthright not mine." Reign rolled her eyes yet smiled. " Oh please could you see me ruling over this whole land by myself I can't even clean my own room. Trust me I'm not doing this to be nice I'm doing this to keep as much of my sanity as I can. " The girls looked as Valiant and Tarrant busted out laughing. " My god she is just like Tierra isn't she? " Tarrant smiled as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket to dab at his teary eyes. " Aye that she is Val that she is. First time I met her at me home she interrupted me talkin to Alice and shoved a riddle that had been driving me nuts." Valiant laughed more bending over to clutch his stomach. " What pray tell was the answer then huh? How is a raven like a writing desk? Inky quills? Poe wrote on both? They both have a flap?" Tarrant shook his head and calming down enough to look serious said. " They aren't the riddle has no proper answer than they have nothing in common." Then he and Valiant proceeded to bust out laughing along with Chessure and Erom as the girls blushed. " It's really not that funny. You two are absolutely bonkers." Reign stood in a huff and walked out of the room a disappointed Alice shaking her head as she followed. " Looks like you two have earned yourselves spots in the bandersnatch house. " Chessure chuckled and then disappeared when Tarrant swung at him. " Great now what are we to do? " Tarrant grumbled as he snatched his hat from his head and ran his fingers through his messy hair. Valiant straightened himself up and clapped a hand on his shoulder. " Worry not my friend women are emotional beings just give her sometime to calm down then we apologize maybe even present them with gifts. With Erom having lived with them I'm sure he would help us. " They both looked to the Raven who bowed. " Of course Sir Uni and Lord Hightopp in fact I shall go to them now and see if I can't help soothe Reign's temperament the one thing she got from Stefan."

_( Here you all are the newest chapter I hope you enjoy it next chapter: Going to the Ball )_


	7. Chapter Six: Going To The Ball

Wonderland's Reign

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters but I do own Reign, Erom, and Valiant my own OC's

Summery: Tarrant Hightopp was not the only member of the Hightopp clan to survive that dreadful day there was another find out what happens when Alice returns to wonderland with the one girl she has always wished was her sister.

Chapter Six: Going to the Ball

Reign found herself working non-stop for hours now trying to design an idea for a gown for both her and Alice now even Erom had asked for an outfit which shocked Reign. All this time she had though Erom not only just a talking raven but a male raven. They had been wrong Erom was female and like all vaporators she to had a human like form. It seemed she had been using a male voice all this time because women were not allowed to fight with in the guard and mimicking voices came easy. The only ones who knew she was really a woman were Mirana,Tarrant, Chess and Valiant. Erom had tried talking to both her and Alice for days to calm them down and had vastly become one of the girls.

" You have to remember Rea and Ali they are just men like my Chess. " Erom had taken to being in her human form when around them and she was beautiful in it. She had long raven hair with red streaks and maroon-violet eyes with an very pale skin tone. A few black feathers serving for eyebrows and revealing her true form arched in annoyance at the hatter. " Yes but Tarrant didn't have to tease me like that. Alice had always said he was a gentle quiet man." Alice nodded her agreement. She had been very shocked by Tarrant's abnormal behavior he had always acted odd but never teased unless angered. " Actually he was acting himself the first time in years from what Chess has told me. Tarrant always use to be a tease especially to your mother she was his best friend. " Reign sighed * Great he want's me to replace my mother *

" You know he use to tease you to when you were little. He was there for your birth he was one of the first to hold you and didn't want to share." Reign smiled. " Really ?" Erom nodded she had seen the look upon Reign's face at the mention of her mother and Tarrant's relationship. She needed to warn Tarrant about comparing Reign to her mother even if they were a like in face they were different. " Yes Valiant says your aura's even reach out for each other." Alice's ears picked up at the mention of Valiant. " How would he know that? " Erom turned to Alice and smiled. " It's a gift of the unicorns Ali it's how they find their mates a neat little side effect is they make great match makers as well. Valiant was the one who set me up with my Chess and boy have I missed him I was the only one who could ever keep him in line. It's how they found out I was female my black aura kept reaching for Chess's white. I made them swear never to tell though some how Tarrant and her majesty found out. "

" So what your saying is Valiant can see my aura and that basically Reign and Tarrants are calling for each other?" Erom nodded. " Just as yours calls for my masters and his calls for yours." Alice blushed and smiled. " You mean that I'm..." Erom winked at her showing her assumption was right. Reign was in shock if what Erom was saying was true then her and Tarrant were meant for each other. " Erom does Tarrant know about this? " Erom shook her head. " No the master doesn't believe in meddling. He just doesn't see how sometimes not doing anything just makes things so much harder. Trust me Tarrant loves you and I'm sure he knows it to he has always believed in love at first sight." Smiling Reign looked out the window looking up at the glowing full silver moon. That's when she got the best Idea for their costumes for the ball.

Back in Tarrant's chambers he was pacing back and forth he had no idea what to do Reign still wasn't talk to him and he was so upset he couldn't create. God he wished Reign wasn't a Hightopp so that she would have no choice to come to him for the creation of her gown. Alas she could make her own and by the looks of it was making Alice and Erom's as well. " What are we to do Val. She will not talk to me. I had hoped to take the little spitfire to the ball." Valiant was laid out on the lounge looking just as miserable as Tarrant. " What am I suppose to tell you thanks to you Alice won't even have anything to do with me. You just had to tease her Tarrant she's not her mother she doesn't even remember her mother. To her the people who raised her are her family. " Tarrant shot an angry look to his so called best friend.

" Well I don't think all is lost my friends. Erom is working her magic of logic as we speak." a whiff of gray smoke announced Chessure in his human forms arrival with his glowing green-blue eyes. His messy shoulder length gray and blue streaked hair cat ears still twitching above his head. A wicked smile spread across his pale face. " I don't think you have to worry although she did tell me you shouldn't compare her to her mother Tarrant. It seems she was a little jealous if you seek the girl's hand you won't want her thinking she is her replacement. " Tarrant's shoulders slumped in guilt. " I did na mean to make the lass feel like aye was pining fer her ma. I never felt that way for fer the woman she was my friend nothing more. But Reign there is just somethin about her. I plan to make that lass the future Mrs. Hightopp if its the last thing aye do. "

Valiant looked at Chess " How did Erom calm them down? " Chess was floating in the air sighing in boredom. " She revealed she was female to gain their trust then proceeded to reveal what an idiot Tarrant is. Before explaining your special aura seeing skill. Alice seemed quite taken with the Idea of your aura's matching up Val." Valiant smiled at this * So she does feel it to. Callooh Callay ! * " She also told Reign how your aura has been clutching for hers since the day she was born hatter. Which cheered the girl up somewhat. " Tarrant looked at Valiant who just nodded confirmation. " What you never told him Val? " Valiant looked at Chess in annoyance. " It's not my place Chess I only did it for you and Erom cause I am her master there for she is under my care." Chess smiled wickedly. " Awww but Tarrant is my master and maybe he didn't want me mated so that was interfering Val." Valiant huffed. " It's still different Chess and you know it. " Tarrant just zoned them out he didn't care whether he was meant for Reign back then. All he cared was making sure he could when her heart now. Look down at the gardens at all the flowers gossiping that's when inspiration hit for what they should wear.

It had taken Reign weeks to design and create the three ball gowns she had before her. The first one was as silver as the moon it had a full ball gowned skirt in layer of the palest white tulle with silvery sparkles. The bodice laced in the back by silver rope and was made of white silk with a silver thread french brocade design and two off the shoulder silvery tulle straps. For shoes she crafted a pair of white silk heels with silver thread french brocade and crystal heels. Her mask was of white silk domino style with a silver sparkling moon coming from the forehead and tied by a sheer silver ribbon. Her red curls had been swept from her face and teased until it was bushier than ever with silver bells tied to some curls with white ribbons. Her lips and eye lids had been painted with a silver leaf as silver sparkles were added to her cheeks.

For Alice she had decided on a gown that represented the sun it was made from a golden silk. It's skirt was in a bustle fashion with a golden pearl pining the fabric here and there before it trailed a ways behind. The bodice had a golden thread fringe and also laced in the back with a golden rope as golden pearls where sewn in rows along the seams. Her were golden silk with a golden thread tassel on the toe and solid golden heels. Her mask was a domino style with a handle and had curving spikes coming from around the face like sun rays. Alice hair had been pulled into a golden hair net with golden pearls a few of her own curls allowed to escape to frame her face. Her eyelids and lips painted gold with golden dotted swirls upon her cheeks.

Erom's gown was the last inspired by the stars with a sleek black velvet empire style that tighten around the breast before flaring out. Crystals of all sizes and colors where sewn all over in all different shapes. Her heels were just a plain black velvet with smaller crystals sewn about them. Her mask was a black velvet domino mask with tiny crystal prisms dangling from the bottom. Her black locks where braided down her back in a fish scale plate with star carved crystal broaches pinned here or there one securing the braid at the end. Her eyes and lips painted black as a crystal was pasted to her cheek like a mock birthmark.

As for the guys Tarrant had dressed himself as much like a male black swan the idea coming from the swans he had seen floating in the pond. His trousers were a black silk that tucked into a pair of black leather riding while his coat and mask was made of the blackest silky swan feathers while a leather top hat with a black black silk ribbon and a single giant black swan feather poking out. He had managed to tame and slick down his orange locks so he braid it back in four rows.

For Valiant he made a pair of ivory white stretch leggings with gold Victorian male ankle boots. His jacket was of a princes design of ivory white silk with gold roping and golden cape. His mask was a golden wire mask that looked much like a horses mussel paying homage to his being a unicorn. His hair was brushed and pulled into a low ponytail at his nape tied by a golden rope. His horn allowed to be shown for tonight as it sparkled and glowed.

Chessure he decided to dress up like a naughty nymph with a green velvet leaf designed pair of shorts with a sheer green tulle poets top. He made him some green velvet curly toed slippers with a green leather mask. For an added effect he even made him a green leather satchel that crossed over the chest. His hair was left wild with a few branches an leaves shoved into it.

_( Well here's the new chapter I hope you like what they are wearing I got the ideas from some of my favorite stories I was told as a child. The girls gowns from the grimm fairy tale of A Thousand Furs, Tarrant's Swan Lake, Valiant a mix of The Last Unicorn and Cinderella's Prince Charming, and Chess is suppose to be Pan from A Midnight's Summers Dream. Next Chapter Shall We Dance. )_


End file.
